


末日迪士尼

by Saigyouji_Yoooko



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Edgeplay, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigyouji_Yoooko/pseuds/Saigyouji_Yoooko
Summary: •左右位是スタゼノ•石化前妄想•办公室情趣小故事⚠️bdsm/spanking: spanko🚬/spankee✖️⚠️拔作向⚠️但其实无真正意义上的r情节，是清纯的spanking⚠️抖m痴女杰诺老师⚠️雷击注意。请在阅读正文前确认标题下的tag
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	末日迪士尼

“——老师很喜欢被这样对待吧。”

被毫不留情地揭穿，他当即面红耳赤地一阵哆嗦。

好难受。他连气都透不过来，他好想张开嘴用力呼吸，甚至想伸舌头。好想接吻。

好想射精……

这里本来是他的办公室，他的办公桌，他的办公椅。

可是现在椅子上的人却是斯坦。坐在那原本属于他的位置上。

用从下往上的角度观察自己的房间还蛮陌生的。桌沿变得和下巴一样高，一切日常事物，笔筒、台历、马克杯、ipad、笔记本电脑，以及，斯坦利，都只能仰视。

忐忑，焦渴，羞耻又亢奋，在平素公事公办的地点做一些出格的事，就更刺激了。他被迫跪在男友的脚边，双腕被胶带牢牢捆在身后，粗糙的化纤地毯蹭得裸露的小腿痒痒的。空气舔舐双腿，他感觉到冷的同时，寒毛林立的灼烧感却顺着背脊蔓延到脸上，这种这种矛盾的分裂感令他忍不住缩在毛衣里抖成一团。杰诺一向很偏爱大码款式的毛衣，真空穿的时候可以享受到羊绒特有的那种温和亲肤的质感，所以时常被他当作家居服。

一根细细的导线从毛衣的下摆伸出来，末端连接着的小小的遥控器被尼龙绑带固定在大腿的外侧。深埋在体内的硅胶跳蛋持续以一种柔和的、低速的频率震动，然而，这除了带给他一阵阵隔靴搔痒般酥麻的细小刺激之外，根本满足不了他。

“……”

他没说话，讨好地用脸颊蹭了蹭斯坦的腿。混纺布料粗粝的纤维抵在脸和脖子上，微凉的温度之于体内乱窜的荷尔蒙完全是杯水车薪，阴茎无法控制地从衣摆中伸出，勃起在空气里，他自己却无法触碰。他的呼吸紊乱而潮湿，下意识地把身体里的小玩具夹紧又放松，放松又夹紧，反反复复，然而这种做法无异于饮海止渴。情欲汹涌淹没理智，他终于忍不住委屈地呻吟起来。

“快……快让我……嗯……”他饥渴难耐地闷哼，“别再……折磨我了……”

“不可以撒娇哦，博士。”斯坦好整以暇地靠在椅背上，微微挪开腿，不让杰诺碰到。他真是烫啊，斯坦心想，隔着裤腿都能感觉到那湿热的体温。

斯坦拿起桌上的手机，摁亮屏幕看了看，“再忍耐一会，还没到时间。”

“……还有多久……？”

“我可不能告诉你。”

即便杰诺从没明说过，但斯坦似乎深谙他的癖好。放置与edging尽管并不是杰诺的最爱，作为使他进入状态的前戏却很不错。尤其是男性这种发起情来为了射精什么都愿意做的生物——斯坦非常能够切身体会这一点，这导致接下来无论做任何事都会从中获得成倍放大的官能感，会非常快乐，非常上头，性高潮的时间也会延长。只不过在得到奖励之前，总需要一点微小的付出，这才能算得上有情趣。

“……斯坦利……”杰诺再度开口哀求，可怜兮兮。

“嗯。”斯坦略微坐起身，把手肘撑在办公椅的扶手上，托着腮观察他。“老师想射吗？”

“……嗯。”

杰诺十分羞涩地缩瑟着脖子，把小半张脸隐藏在自己毛衣的高领中。由于他跪得弯腰驼背，可以看到身后的电工胶带无情地缠在柔弱的衣袖上，十根细细的指尖露出袖口，被迫合拢在一起。他的发丝是细软的浅浅的白色，上衣用柔软的白色马海毛编织成一条一条可爱的棒针麻花，是温暖厚实的式样。这样的杰诺看起来像只蓬松而温顺的荷兰垂耳兔。

兔子啊。可爱又贪婪的动物，纯洁与淫欲的双重化身。

“那好。过来吧。”斯坦两手抱住杰诺的腋下，直接把整个人从地上提了起来。

杰诺以为游戏到此为止，他试图挪动绵软无力的双腿给自己找一个支撑点，比如坐到斯坦的身上，但就在他努力贴近自己的男友时，背脊突然被人向下按去，杰诺只觉得自己的上半身从半空中跌落，视野一下子180°倒转，“诶……诶？？”

杰诺后知后觉地意识到自己正以非常不雅观的姿势趴在斯坦的膝盖上，视线所及只剩与自己距离突然拉近的地面，他看不到斯坦的表情，惶惑地挣扎起来，“等，等一下……”

然后就被人重重一巴掌拍在了屁股上。

“——？”

杰诺无声地痉挛一下，表情震惊，疼痛与快乐激流从被打的部位一路火花带闪电地流过尾骨，蹿进脊椎，浑身的寒毛从下往上炸开，他条件反射地挤压了一下直肠，跳蛋猛地滑进更深的地方。

他的手掌长而薄，打人非常疼。

“老师的勃起蹭到我了喔。”杰诺听见斯坦在自己的背后说，“这么享受的吗。”

斯坦摸索了一下杰诺的腿，摁下关闭键，终止了小道具的震动。

“今天想玩这个吗？”然后他询问道。

回应斯坦的只有细碎的喘息。杰诺的身体随着急促的呼吸柔软地起起伏伏，隔着布料传导到斯坦的腿上。看样子还沉浸在刚才的冲击中没缓过来。

“你喜欢的东西我都带了。”

斯坦抓过自己的背包，直接把它压在杰诺的背上。杰诺听到拉链被拉开的声音。

他好奇地扭过头，结果眼睁睁地看着斯坦从带来的背包里抽出了一根小巧的马鞭。

不是很长，12英寸，植鞣革山羊皮，颜色还是可爱的橘褐色。是杰诺买的，但由于其实很少玩sp，所以一直放在家里衣柜的深处。也不知斯坦怎么就突然想到把它翻了出来。

天啊……这……这也太不妙了。

他忍不住夹了夹腿，恐惧又兴奋地瑟瑟发抖起来。

“……用……用力一点。”半晌，他结结巴巴地要求道。

“如你所愿。”斯坦扔下背包。

“转过去别看。”斯坦把一只手覆盖在杰诺被绑起来的手腕上，说道，“趴好。”

“我打十下，你给我忍住了。要是中途不小心射出来，就惩罚你以后没得玩。”

“好严厉。”

“还不是因为老师你每次只顾着自己爽，根本不听我的。”

“哪有——”

他还没说完，第一下鞭击直接毫不留情地在臀瓣上留下一道触目惊心的粉色拍印。杰诺猝不及防，差点咬到舌头。血液瞬间上涌，一时间甚至忘记惨叫。

痛楚好像一个小小的振动周期，会从弱变强，在被打完之后的两秒，才是最痛的时候。杰诺一直等到疼痛的峰值过去，才颤抖着发出了一声痛苦又惬意的呻吟。

斯坦足足让杰诺休息了五秒钟才挥了第二鞭，然后是第三鞭。

越来越快，伴随着破空的风声一下接一下地落了下来。

“诶、啊、等等、不、啊……疼……”

起先还能分辨出杰诺嘴里吐出的单词，到后来只剩无任何意义的颤音。

裸露的皮肤一次又一次在鞭打下冲刷出瞬间的苍白，然后血液回流，红肿的色泽才会慢慢显现。相邻的几次鞭痕的位置尽量不能重叠。还需要仔细留意，不要一不小心打在尾骨上。怎样控制手腕发力，用怎样的角度甩鞭子可以唤起更多的痛楚，斯坦非常懂。其实，如果只是为了情趣，并不需要用到鞭子，用手就足够了。只不过杰诺的惨叫声还蛮好听的。与他往日纯粹快乐的叫床声还不尽相同，这种没法做作的声线显然糅合着真实的痛苦。斯坦利非常恶毒。

八。

“呜。”

杰诺整片背脊都在起鸡皮疙瘩，脑浆都沸腾。屁股疼不是最可怕的，糟糕的是，直肠里塞着的东西从头到尾都没拿出来，屁眼痒得不能自已，而他对此毫无办法。

九。

“嗯——”

不好了，太疼了，要射了，要射了，杰诺用力夹紧大腿，他好惊恐。

要是没好好遵守约定，会不会令斯坦感到无趣，以后就真的不肯给自己当dom了。那多可惜。毕竟如今人类给自己制造内啡肽的方式是如此奇趣而多样，他还有许多念头尚未尝试。

十。

杰诺颤抖着喘着粗气，冷汗像开了闸的自来水一样顺着脖子流进衣领，细碎的发梢尽数被汗水黏在后颈上。白皙挺翘的臀瓣上满是淡红色的鞭痕，看起来非常可怜。

不得不说斯坦之前的威胁真的很奏效。

透明的前列腺液搞得两腿之间湿淋淋的，拼了老命忍住了性高潮，但仍然痛到流水。

“唉……”斯坦轻轻叹息。“谁能猜到杰诺老师背地里玩这么大呢。”

大腿内侧被轻轻碰了碰，斯坦把沾着晶亮黏液的鞭梢伸到杰诺眼前。

“老师你这么抖m，离了我可怎么办呀。”

杰诺畏惧地缩了缩脖子，发出受伤幼兽般的呜咽声。然而，接着，他伸出小小的粉色舌尖，舐了舐湿润的鞭梢。

“再来点啊亲爱的。”杰诺小声恳求着说。

斯坦利深呼吸一下，痛苦地闭了闭眼睛。

这得多么非人的忍耐力才能受得了这个，他在心里夸自己，斯坦利，你真行。

杰诺，喜欢做下位者和承受方，看起来逆来顺受，摇尾乞怜，然而，一旦成为他的上位者，就会被索取更多，更多，直至无穷无尽。杰诺就是这样，不仅狡猾，而且欲壑难填。

他对禁忌事物的痴迷，就像常年在悬崖边缘游走的狂热探险者，越危险，就越贪婪，就越会愈发无法自拔地滑入深渊，去嗅探那更深邃的未知。

斯坦利沉默地掂了掂鞭梢，在“继续吧”和“万一把人打坏了怎么办”两个选项间迟疑了一下，还是选择了前者。他对自己的力道把控还是有一定的自信，更何况杰诺无比信任他，总不能扫兴。

然而，与杰诺所期待的不同，他反握住鞭柄，从下往上撩了一下马鞭，柔韧的鞭身弯折，末端皮拍恶毒的吻准确地咬在了会阴上。

灼烧般滚烫的激痛在两腿之间瞬间点燃，这回，杰诺直接尖叫着哭了起来。

“我可没说过要打哪里。”

现在后悔可晚了。

“喜欢吗？”斯坦平静地问，但杰诺看起来已经彻底失去了说话的余裕，伤痛的哀鸣与性高潮将至的甜蜜喘息黏糊糊地混了在一起，肩膀以上的部位由于没有斯坦的膝盖支撑，脖颈绵软无力地低垂下去，穿着宽松毛衣的上半身几乎整个瘫在了斯坦的腿上，使他看起来像一滩融化的冰淇淋。

斯坦认为这个反应代表：喜欢，喜欢死了。

他下了指令：“腿再分开一点。”

杰诺剧烈地颤抖一下，原本稍稍平复一点的呼吸又瞬间乱了套。他似乎是真的有点害怕，这自然是想象到了接下来将要遭受的虐待。

“我们停下吗？”

杰诺意料之中地摇了摇头。他温顺地照着斯坦的命令调整了姿势，绑在身后的双手摸索着握住斯坦没拿鞭子的那只手。

斯坦也回握住，让杰诺休息了几秒钟，又接连挥了三鞭，鞭挞在同样的部位。

“对、咳咳咳，对对对不起，”杰诺在哭泣时被自己的口水呛到，一边咳嗽一边发出可爱的语无伦次的哀求声，“不要了，求求你了，不要了——”

“不要了，”斯坦说，“那你喊安全词啊。”

结果杰诺再度沉默了下去，他无话可说，只好无辜而清纯地落泪。

这些地方细嫩、私密且敏感，因此很考验s的手法。下手不可以太重，不能真的伤到人，可是疼痛和响声又不可或缺，还要打得准，发力时需要手腕的巧劲来带。当s总是很受累，这就是为何人们玩bdsm时总是抢着当m，做gay总是抢着当0。这种家伙，就是七宗罪中，懒惰与色欲的结合体，最unholy的存在，却最喜欢装羔羊。

又是四下，大腿内侧。

每挥一鞭，都伴随着杰诺求饶般尖细的啜泣声，每一声都听起来像是在崩溃的边缘。但矛盾的是，他自始自终都很规矩地趴在斯坦的膝头，没有任何挣扎。很乖。

又是四下，在几乎涨成紫红色的睾丸上。

等到他打完十二下，可怜的杰诺已经在他膝上抽噎到不能自已，发丝间露出的耳根和后颈变得通红而滚烫。由于垂着脑袋，流淌的口水和眼泪汇聚在了一起，晶亮的银丝黏连成长线，直淌到地毯上。他真是能哭。

然而，直到最后，在所有狼狈不堪与伤痕累累中，性器仍然保持着蓄势待发的克制的状态，尽管看得出来是憋得很辛苦，可到底是忍住了。

“真是小看你了。”斯坦也有点惊讶，“老师真是好耐力。”

就连杰诺自己也不敢相信，事实上反复到达高潮边际再生生止住的酷刑令他早已精神恍惚，可能他早就高潮过了，只是没射精，也可能没有，他其实不太记得。

结束了吗？

是我做到了吗？杰诺想，斯坦会夸奖我吗？

“你表现得很好。”他果然听见爱人表扬自己。

“起得来吗？”斯坦撕开他身后的胶带，把他的手放开，再将他的身体翻转成仰躺的姿势，然后托着他的后颈把他扶起，“慢一点。小心头晕。”

spanking之后便是温情的安抚时刻的到来，杰诺一边发出满意的抽泣声，一边脱力地靠在了斯坦的怀里，除了坐到斯坦的腿上的一瞬间，红肿的臀部被布料蹭到的刺痒令他触电般地簌簌抖了几下，他的情绪很快变得平稳。

斯坦放下马鞭，抽了两张纸巾塞给他，杰诺擦了擦脸，还惹人怜爱地擤了擤鼻涕。然而，就在杰诺喘息待定，以为一切都接近尾声，自然而然地伸手想要自慰时，斯坦的反应比他更快，他直接用一只手抓住杰诺的两只手腕，然后重新打开了跳蛋的震动模式。

“为、为什么？？”

杰诺难受至极地扭动了一下，蹬了蹬腿，总算出现了一点叛逆意味的反应，“不、不、让我、让我——”

“真没教养啊，杰诺老师。”斯坦无视杰诺的挣扎与尖叫，另一只手放在遥控器上，慢慢调高震动幅度，“允许你碰了么？”

渴求欲望的本能令杰诺开始真情实感地反抗，可是斯坦的左手好像铁钳那样牢牢抓着他，“啊、嗯、嗯、嗯、放开我，放开我！！斯坦利，你他妈得，”好容易擦干的眼泪又流了出来，他急到骂脏话，“fk fk fk fk fk”

“你文明一点。”斯坦撩起他的毛衣下摆，直接塞进杰诺的嘴里。“来，咬住了。”

胸部暴露在空气里，斯坦一左一右地抓住他的双手，按在他胸前红嫩的两点上。“手放在这里。”

他耐心地摊平杰诺的手指，示意他用食指和中指夹住自己的乳头，“这样揉。”

杰诺整个人都大错乱，他在服从斯坦和要求终止这个讨厌的play这两条岔路上举棋不定起来，他太想释放了，可是斯坦给予的快感又完全攻陷他那总被理性和逻辑据守的意识，那种本可以喊停但事实上早已无法停下的快感。脑子都要坏掉了，身体里的小道具反复地欺负那一小块要命的部位，真正需要好好安慰的阴茎却没被照顾到分毫。

就快到了，就快到了，好像隔着薄薄的一层纸，可就是怎么也戳不破。

见他僵在那不动，斯坦舔了舔他红得快冒烟的耳朵。

“不情愿？”斯坦说话时，气息在耳畔撩动，杰诺快疯了。

……太过分了，太讨厌了，太欺负人了！！

杰诺羞耻又凄惨地闭着眼睛，卖力地揉自己的胸。苍白的皮肤被自己蹂躏出红红的指印。喉间挤出的呻吟委委屈屈，他好卑微。

然后，就如同恩赐一般，斯坦的双手环住他，一齐握住了他饱受折磨的阴茎。

斯坦的手指修长又低温。他用一只手轻柔地握住根部向上摩挲，另一只手的食指与拇指揉搓着龟头。每一寸皮肤，每一根神经都有细细压榨到，然后骤然收紧手指，越来越快，整个敏感部位都被斯坦包裹在掌心里，快乐的电流从下半身扩散到四肢百骸，温柔又无情的奖励令杰诺失控地号哭起来，衣衫从口中滑落，他的手惊慌失措地在空气里一阵乱抓，最后用力揪紧斯坦衣袖的布料，好像溺水的人死死抓着救命稻草。

斯坦咬住他的耳垂。

“加油，亲爱的。”

杰诺已经什么都不愿思考了。性高潮的悸动令他无意识地张开自己去迎合爱人，他的一切都已不属于自己，他只想把自己送进斯坦手中更多一点，更多一点。

耳鸣钻入脑髓，大脑就好像骤然失去信号的电视机。彩色图像瞬间消失殆尽，只剩满屏无序的雪花。他的世界仅剩下迭起的，持续的极乐。

###### 

“——老师对我的服务还满意吗。”

“非常好。”杰诺有气无力地说道，“以后有机会再安排。”

他裹着毛毯蜷缩在办公室的单人沙发里，困得眼皮打架。

“等等再睡，”斯坦拧开一瓶矿泉水，喂到他嘴边，“先喝一点。你出汗太多，会脱水的。”

杰诺顺从地喝下，一边把裸露在外的脚趾藏进毛毯。他一直保持着蜷起膝盖，缩成一团的姿势，这样会比较有安全感。斯坦见状便将手伸进毛毯底下，握住他的脚踝轻柔地拉了出来。

“哇……好凉啊。”斯坦把杰诺的赤足包裹在手心里，一边感叹道。他干脆挨着沙发席地坐下，用拇指指腹力道柔和地挨个按揉杰诺冰冷的脚掌，再手心相对地摩挲了很久。

突如其来的暖意令杰诺忍不住缩瑟了一下脚趾。虽然现在穿了条宽松的家居长裤，可是毕竟之前维持了很久半裸的状态，体温变低是必然。更何况他本来就有不爱穿袜子的诡异习惯。暖流很快通过按摩洋溢他的全身，身体渐渐回温起来，杰诺发出惬意的闷哼声，坐姿也变得舒展了一点。

从生理学的角度来讲，受虐所产生的快感来源于大脑中所分泌的多巴胺与内啡肽，即机体受到刺激时为了缓解疼痛而产生的类似吗啡的物质，给人以“痛并快乐着”的嗑药体验。但相对的，当性高潮褪去，在多巴胺浓度达到峰值后缓缓下降的时段中，参与者的身心会因为空虚而产生巨大的颓丧感，如果dom事后没有足够的耐心去抚恤和陪伴sub方，很可能给对方造成心理创伤。斯坦利自然是个非常注重aftercare的贴心小棉袄s。毕竟他太爱杰诺了。

“dom的s真的是sadism的s吗？我看是servant才对。”斯坦满怀爱意地亲吻一下杰诺的脚趾，“我就是老师的仆人。”

杰诺没回答他，这家伙因为玩sm累过头，靠在沙发上睡着了。

尽管从表面上看，dom永远是属于上位的支配者，但其实，斯坦的一切权利都来自于杰诺的赋予。赋予，多么神圣的词汇，因为唯有他才能见到，触碰到，感知到杰诺最晦暗，最隐秘的真实。杰诺的赋予，无疑是这个世界上独留给他的信任，这是友情，是爱情，也是亲情，也是自己存在于世的意义。斯坦一直这么相信。

###### end


End file.
